Talk:Bloody Roar: End Zoan/@comment-26516813-20150629015855/@comment-26419622-20150702012837
I actually didn't think about the communication part. It must have slipped my mind. Looking back, did the Bloody Roar series ever say if they could communicate in animal form? For now I'm thinking zoanthropes can communicate with each other telepathically while in beast form. This is for normal zoanthropes. Genetically engineered, modified and special ones are variable. For instance Stun would sound like gibberish, Man of War would sound like a culmination of multiple voices all continuously speaking at once, Xion would sound like an unknown language and Uranus would sound like static. This is just what I'm thinking at the moment so it can change in the future. For zoanthropes transforming humans into zoans would be something restricted for special cases. I'm considering making that a trait of the Unborn. 'Unborn' would reproduce by infecting others, making them a 'Spurious'. While I do have an overall idea what to do with the series to a certain point, I haven't decided on much outside of the story of this game (which is mostly the original Bloody Roar 1). Great find with the pangolin! Pangolin is a pretty awesome animal. Not only is it unique and easily fits with Dragana's moveset, but you also kept what I wanted to keep about her too. She being the only reptile in the game. I'm brainstorming an enemy fighter for Pangolin. I noticed that Bloody Roar seemed to have a small thing with Greek myth (Chronos and Uranus) so I'm going with it. I'm not sure about Chronos as yet, but Erebus, Uranus and Uriko are connected in a way. I'm considering different ideas with Bakuryu. One possibility is for Kohryu to be in the next game... or perhaps Ryuzo survives for the next game and goes through a story similar to Eddy from Guilty Gear (basically dying and trying to find a cure). Another is to introduce one or two more shinobi. Not to mention the rivarly with Long that may continue. Ryuzo dying or staying alive leaves open for some interesting stories. I like EE to be mysterious at least for the first game to give me some room storywise to play with things, but I do want them to have a more aggressive role in everything unlike other mysterious companies. Even though the main villain may be a mystery of who or whom is pulling the strings, they're going to be at the head of things. For this game Vera stands out. Depending on the story of the next game the main person will also step up. The game is hip hop influenced, but it does have other music in it. I like to see different styles of music influenced together. The 'Battle For Everyone's Soul' from Persona 3 is a good example. For instance Vulpez's theme / Bellerose Manor would be a mix of a hip hop beat and opera (something like 'Libera Me From Hell' from Gurren Lagan). Until I could see what music the fans like, I'd incorporate something like Dead or Alive 5 where you can change the music to something else you like in different areas of the game.